My Lovely Toy
by Fox-san
Summary: Request. Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas. Asmita x OC. After Asmita’s death, his beloved Ayako decides to bring him back to life no matter what. She ends up at the Forest of Death where meets Veronica. A man, that can bring dead back to life.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas.

**Summary:** Request. Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas. Asmita x OC. After Asmita's death, his beloved Ayako decides to bring him back to life no matter what. She ends up at the Forest of Death where meets Veronica. A man, that can bring dead back to life. He agrees to help her, but what's the price?

**My lovely toy**

She was running for her life – fast and without looking back. It was a beautiful night with a full moon shining brightly and the starts shimmering in the sky. It was a night meant for lovers. Yet, to her it was the worst night ever. "Where is she?" She heard men yelling from the place she just left. "She couldn't have gone too far!" Another man yelled back. No, she was not far, but they wouldn't think of looking for her in a place like this.

He knew the price and had to pay it. There was no other way to stop them. If another minute was lost, he wouldn't be able to do anything for his goddess, people he served for and for his beloved one. She would probably cry for some longer time, but eventually will get over it. There was just no other way…

She stood there in a room where only a chain of beads lay. Previously she saw Asmita walk in there and some time after there was a bright light that surrounded huge wooden door. There was no sound afterwards. No words, no noise, nothing. She was worried. What if he was attacked and defeated? Thus, the girl ran into the room and froze. The room was empty. Right after she entered the room two other men dressed the same as her beloved one ran in. "We're too late." A man with dark brown hair answered. Another man with pointy blue hair walked up to the chain of beads and took it. "One hundred eight Counts Rosary… So he actually…" The man stopped and looked at the girl. "You shouldn't be here." His words were sharp as knife. She was worried. So worried she would die. "Why?" The girl asked looking at both of them. "Where's Asmita?" She demanded, but got no answer. Men just looked at each other and then back at her. "Ayako you should go rest." Dohko spoke up after what seemed forever. "No!" She protested. "I'm not leaving this place until I am told what happened to Asmita!" The saint called Dohko closed his eyes. "Don't hate me for this." He whispered and the last thing Ayako remembered was, his emerald eyes gazing at her.

Later on she overheard that Asmita sacrificed himself to create the beads to save others. It took her days to recover for all she did was cry. Her best friend Diana was always there for her, but that was not enough. Why, oh why she had to face such sorrow and lose the one she lived for. It was that beautiful night when she decided to take action. She heard about the Forest of Death and a man that lived there. She heard that he could bring the dead back to life. And that was what she needed the most right now. She waited until there will be less saints around the temple where Asmita used to rest. Quietly the girl walked into the room where the One hundred eight counts rosary rested. She left the door open so she could sneak out making no sound.

There at the table that was turned into altar she stood. Gripping the Rosary once again tears started to fall down. "You." She whispered with such hatred that one would think she turned insane. "It's all your fault." The grip around the rosary tightened and she was about to tear it apart. Suddenly it started to shine and Ayako felt as if Asmita was hugging her. Falling to her knees she wept. "Give him back." She whispered. "Give him back…" Tears wouldn't stop falling.

From the opened door looking at the weeping girl stood the Gold saint of Libra. He closed his eyes and turned away leaving her in peace. She had to forget her beloved one and move on. But everyone knew that it is always easier said than done. "Is it okay to leave her alone?" El Cid, the gold saint of Capricorn asked his friend. "She needs to be alone with him." Dohko answered and the two left.

Brushing tears away Ayako looked at the Rosary and pulled it close to her. "Do not worry Asmita. I will save you." She whispered and stood up. "I will save you." She grinned and started to run. No one would ever thought of her stealing something if she didn't hit Kardia. "What are you…" The gold saint of Scorpio started to say when he noticed One hundred eight counts of rosary. "Did you..?" He started but the girl ran away. "Stop!" He yelled but she didn't obey.

Now she was running for her life. She was grateful that it was a night and there were trees all over the sanctuaries. It made hard to run faster, but easier to hide. However, you cannot hide from Gold saints. As Asmita once told her, they were the most powerful warriors on this earth. He said that they could find their opponent even if their eyes couldn't see. She remembered him saying that if they were to look for someone, they would find one in no time. But she never understood why, so she thought of them as warriors from heaven. Because the explanation was harder to understand than she have hopped.

She ran deeper into the forest and stopped. The one hundred eight counts of rosary started to glow. "No, stop! Don't glow. They are going to find us." She yelled. However, no one could see her, for she already entered the Forest of Death. The chocolate brown hair girl looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. No sound was heard except for her breathing and wildly beating heart. She gripped rosary and started to walk what seemed forward. "It's like this forest is dead." She whispered to herself and then it hit her. She was in a forest of death. Even if it was a day, here was always night time. No animals lived here so there was no sound. Only restless souls wondered around, looking for eternal peace. "Asmita." She whispered and gripped the rosary. "Soon, very soon you will be saved." There from the shadows several eyes were watching the girl. A grin appeared on ones face and it disappeared.

She was walking what seemed forever. Kept going forward till she could walk no more. She fell to her knees and hugged the rosary. "Asmita." She whispered as her eyes closed. Her body fell to the rough ground and she fell asleep. "My my…" A whisper came in front of her. "What a beautiful soul like you is doing in a place like this?" A light giggle was heard as a man walked up to the girl. "You poor little thing." He touched her forehead. "Losing your love? Wanting to gain him back? Ready to pay the price?" He started to laugh. "Then wake up!" He yelled out. "Wake up to the nightmare you will be stuck in forever!" He violently pulled himself up from the girl as her eyes started to open.

When Ayako woke up, it was already morning. Sun was shining brightly. She sat up to see that she was in some small house on the single bed. Looking around she noticed single table and two chairs there. She was about to move but something stopped her. Looking down she noticed one hundred eight counts of Rosary. "Asmita…" She whispered. "Yes?" An answer came and the girl turned to face a man. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out. There, as handsome as always a man she loved the most was entering the room. "I see you are awake." He smiled gently at her. All the girl could do was hug the rosary and stare at the man in front of her. "Is something wrong?" He would ask noticing her stare. "Ayako." He walked up to her and was about to place his hands on her shoulders when the girl herself tightly hugged him. The rosary fell on the bed and started to shine. "Asmita." She cried in his chest. "Asmita." She managed between her hiccups. "It's okay…" He stroked her back. "Everything is going to be okay." Asmita's gentle gaze turned to the rosary. The chain of beads started to shine and Asmita glared at it.

"This has to be a dream." She whispered as soon as she stopped crying. Her grip loosened and she looked up at her beloved one. "It's not a dream." He smiled gently. It was just as she remembered him, gentle, loving, a little quiet and those forever closed eyes. She placed her hands on his cheek, touched his eyes, his nose, his lips. Just then Asmita took her hand moving it away. "Don't do such dangerous things." He smiled. "I may attack you." He said playfully "I'm a man after all." Ayako blinked few times, blushed and pulled away. Asmita chuckled at how cute she was and walked up to the door. "Breakfast is ready if you are feeling hungry." With that said he disappeared.

From the shadows of an old church a sick smile appeared. "I see you are enjoying your dream so far. Can't wait till it will turn into a nightmare. One you shall never forget." Evil laughter echoed in a church for a while.

Days were eventful to Ayako when she and Asmita always seemed to go for a walk. She would listen to his stories and tell some herself. "You know what? The other day Diana and I were singing. Diana forced me thou. I said I was a bad singer. But even so, I must admit I was enjoying it-" She stopped talking when she noticed her beloved one was smiling gently at her. "I suddenly became too talkative right?" She blushed and turned her face away as she heard the positive answer. "But I love listening to you." He added in a gentle voice only he had. Or so she thought.

Ayako did not know, but Asmita would walk with his arm around her waist if it wasn't for the Rosary she was carrying. That evil thing kept him away from his beloved. "Ayako, why are you carrying the Rosary with you?" He would ask as if it was a casual question. "Well..." She thought for a moment. She didn't know why, she just felt like carrying it. "I guess I get lonely if I don't have the Rosary by my side." She smiled.

That evening Ayako lay in her bed holding the Rosary. _Why am I holding on to you as if you have a huge meaning? Asmita is alive. So why do I cling to you for dear life?_ She thought and the Rosary started to shine. Ayako closed her eyes and it felt like Asmita was sleeping next to her. She felt his arms embrace her, making her warm. Soon after she fell asleep.

After a moment or two the doors opened and the man appeared right to her bed. He was reaching for the girl sleeping there, but the Rosary shone and a spark flew out hitting the attackers face, cutting his skin slightly. The light created the barrier and attacker could no longer touch the girl.

Chocolate brown hair girl eyes opened to greet the beautiful morning. She hugged the Rosary, got out of bed, dressed up and ran into the kitchen to greet her beloved one. "Good morning Asmita!" She yelled out happily as the man placed the final plate on the table. "Ah, good morning. Have you slept well?" He smiled at her. Suddenly Ayako's smile disappeared and she walked up to the man. "Asmita, your face." She touched his cheek. "What happened?" There was a cut on his face. A small one, but still, it made her worry. "Ah, no need to worry. I just missed one branch this morning and it cut me." He smiled. But for some reason, she still felt somewhat upset. "Don't worry. Now, let's get some breakfast before it escapes." They had fish for breakfast.

Ayako did live a happy life in this dream.

"Looks like you are too comfortable there." A man smirked. "Well then, why don't you wake up to a nightmare!" The laughter echoed it seemed in the entire forest. "Now my dear Asmita. Kill your beloved one! Kill her, for that's the price!" As soon as those words were said Asmita blinked.

"Asmita, is something wrong?" Her beloved asked. Gaining the said man's attention Ayako asked once more. "Yes, I am fine." He smiled taking the fallen leaf away from her hair. "The wind is getting colder by each passing day. It seems that soon autumn shall arrive." His voice trailed off as he looked into the distance. Sadly his eyes couldn't see. Ayako looked at her beloved one for a while. Her face seemed to lose all happiness it held moments ago. She wished Asmita could see the ever so changing seasons. The beautiful sky when it was clear or with several clouds. She wished he could see the summer sun and the beauty nature turned into when it was winter. She wanted him to see the golden nature at autumn and beautiful blossoms in spring. She wished to show him all. She would do anything to show him that. But it was out of the question and impossible.

Asmita turned his head to the girl who seemed to be quiet all of the sudden. "Is something the matter?" He asked touching her face, only to feel tears sliding down her face. "What happened?" He asked. Gripping Rosary with her one hand, she leaned into Asmita. "Nothing." She whispered. Rosary was placed on the ground still in her hand. Now he could hug her. And that he did. He gently brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body close to his. She was crying there in his chest. No words were said, because they both understood that the girl needed to shed some tears.

Asmita's face rested on her shoulder. Ayako was starting to feel a little better and her sobs died down. Lifting his face Asmita stopped a little. He opened his eyes and they shone crimson red color. He pulled away gently opened his eyes and looked into hers. He saw her surprise but it was just the beginning. His hands moved from her back to her neck and he gripped her throat.

Ayako sobbed quietly and soon calmed down in his warm embrace. When her sobs died down Asmita pulled away from her and now she was looking into his eyes. She seemed mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes. Just then it hit her. Asmita could not see. When she was about to ask him she felt his hands on her neck and then they tightened. When he started to strangle her Ayako defended. She placed both arms on his with Rosary in her hand. Asmita pulled back violently with a scream.

The girl just had to use the Rosary. The damn thing seemed to always protect her. Now he was sitting on the ground with his hands burnt while the girl was protected by the light. Rosary was shining, giving warmth to the girl and protection. He could see confusion in her eyes. Somehow a smirk appeared on his face. This will be long and painful. For her anyway.

Ayako was barely catching her breath. She was looking at her beloved one thrown away on the ground, by the light that was coming out of the Rosary. Somewhere in her mind she did wonder why this happened, but the real question was: why Asmita attacked her in the first place. "Why?" She whispered helplessly. Before Asmita could answer the Rosary started to shine even more and the image she shocked her even more.

There in front of her, the real image of who was her beloved one appeared. The light was so bright that it ripped away the mask and the costume of once her beloved. Now she was looking into a monster. A person one would have hard time to describe. He was neither human nor a zombie. He was just plainly a monster. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked backing away as she was looking into the monster. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Why darling, he is your beloved Asmita, is he not?" The mysterious man appeared next to the girl. "Who are you?" She asked not sure what to say or do. "I am Veronica of Naru." He bowed. "I am the man who can bring dead back to life. And your wish was granted. Now you must pay the price. And of course, it's nothing much." He smiled at her. "Just. Your. Life." He said in a sing-a-song voice. Ayaka stared at him terrified. "B-but this is **not** Asmita!" She pointed out. "Of course he isn't." Veronica said as if it was a common sense. "Your darling Asmita died creating those evil One Hundred Eight Counts of Rosary. His entire body was consumed into them. If there is no body the person cannot be brought back to life." He walked up to the monster who once looked like Asmita. "So I had to create him." He smiled sweetly. "You should be grateful." Veronica licked his lips. "Now for all the effort I put creating your perfect life, you should pay back." His eyes gleamed and the monster started to walk towards Ayako. She turned and started to run.

Now she was running for her dear life. Gripping Rosary tightly she hopped that the monster wouldn't catch up to her. But before she knew it, the thing was right in front of her. She stopped. When monster attacked Rosary shone and blocked the attack, then it attacked itself sending the monster flying away into the distance. There for one blink of an eye Ayako could swear she saw Asmita himself defending her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she was running away from the cursed forest. It was hard to escape because even roots seemed to catch her foot from time to time making her fall. Luckily Rosary was still protecting her and no further harm could be made. She was tired to death, but it seemed that Rosary itself pulled her out of the forest. It didn't allow her to rest. Not until they were out of there. And once she left the forest Veronica attacked. "You are mine!" He yelled out and she turned to face him. It seemed it was inevitable. Now she will be killed.

"Pegasus meteor fist!" She heard and Veronica was pushed away and hit the ground causing dusts to appear. Once they were cleared she could see her savior. The bronze saint of Pegasus. He stood there in front of Veronica defending the girl. "I will not allow you to touch her." Veronica could start the fight with Pegasus saint, but he sensed Gold saints approaching. "We will have our match later." With that said, he disappeared into the Forest he ruled.

"Tenma..." Ayako whispered as the said bronze saint walked up to her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat up. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and her voice disappeared. She fell into the darkness allowing herself to rest. Tenma caught her and lifted her up. He wished he could cover her dirty and slightly ripped dress. Blood was drying on her legs. "Girls shouldn't have those." He referred to the bruises. "I hope they will not scar." He said walking back to the sanctuary with the girl in his arms.

There behind him stood Asmita smiling at the leaving couple. "Thank you Tenma." The said boy turned his head suddenly but there was nothing behind him. "We also need to return the Rosary." He said in a gentle voice and walked up to the direction where Sanctuaries were standing. He saw other saints running up to them. "Welcome home, princess." He smiled at the sleeping girl as sunrise colored her face.

**The end**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed. And no you don't need to note me the mistakes. I shall see them as I shall read this story again after a month or two.**


End file.
